


A Super Special Day!

by BunnyMask



Series: Mystic Haven: The Magic Tower [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Aqua is a witch, Birthday, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Minor Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas and Sora are seven, Roxas is a manticore, Sora is a secret, Terra is a Golem, Vanitas is a batfolk, Vanitas is twelve, Ventus is a birdfolk, Ventus is thirteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMask/pseuds/BunnyMask
Summary: 1. Terra takes Ven fishing.2. Sora needs help finding the perfect present.3. Present time!
Relationships: Sora & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Mystic Haven: The Magic Tower [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522583
Comments: 24
Kudos: 44





	1. Fishing

It was a great day for fishing. 

Terra and Ven hiked to the pond in a forest in the Teleportation Room. It was Terra's favorite spot to fish. And it had been for a long time. Terra sat the chest he was carrying at the edge of the pond. He looked behind him. Ven was on his way.

"Tired from the hike?"

"No," Ven was panting, one hand resting on his thigh, the other holding two fishing rods. "I'm fine."

Terra chuckled. He took the rods from his hand and replaced them with a bottle of water. Ven only hesitated a moment before chugging the bottle. When he finished he looked at the bottle.

"There's more right?"

"Yup," Terra pointed to the chest.

Ven sighed, "That's good."

Terra sat down. Ven joined him. Terra showed him how to set up and use the fishing rod. As usual, he caught on pretty quickly.

"So," Ven kicked his feet in the water, "there is a pond by the tower…"

"There is."

"Why didn't we fish there?"

"I like it here."

"Oh."

They fished in silence for a while.

"Hey, Ven, if I could get you anything, what would you want?"

"The recipes for everyone's favorite meals."

"You really love cooking."

"You don't?"

Terra thought for a moment. "I didn't always. When I first learned to cook, it was just to survive."

Shortly after Terra's mother had died, Terra found her cookbook in the trash. His father hadn't waited to throw out everything "useless".

_"Cookbooks aren't useless."_ Ven frowned.

"They aren't, but my father thought so. He thought cooking was women's work."

"What?" Ven tilted his head. "Like only women could do it?"

"Well, like only women _should_ do it."

"Weird."

_Because Terra's father refused to learn to cook, they only ate food at the inn._ That was when his father remembered to bring him anything. He rarely did. So, Terra turned to the cookbook. With a few mishaps and a lot of determination, Terra started cooking meals for one. When he got good enough, he packed his backpack and left home.

_"You ran away?"_

Terra nodded. "You've told me about the king back at the castle."

Ven nodded.

"My father was a lot like him."

Ven looked at him wide-eyed. "You're like me and Vanitas."

"I am."

"And you turned out good!" Ven smiled, "I'm glad." Ven looked like he wanted to say more.

Terra waited.

"Maybe the Prince will turn out good too."

"You think about him a lot don't you?"

Ven nodded. "He's not much older than Sora and he doesn't have anyone. Even I had Vanitas… If I could have brought him, I think he would have liked it at the tower."

The Prince of Destiny Kingdom was so close and yet they just couldn't help him. There had to be some way…

"So," Ven cast his rod, "what happened?"

"Hm?"

"When you ran away, what happened?"

"Oh."

_When Terra left home, he didn't have a plan._ He decided to follow the river. So every day he walked down the river until he was hungry then he'd stop, fish, and make a meal. If there was still daylight when he finished then he'd continue on, if not he'd camp. He continued that cycle until:

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my forest?"

He turned to see a girl with long blue hair and eyes that matched. He'd never seen blue hair before. She was small, but her eyes told him not to underestimate her. 

He got up from the spot he was fishing at and bowed.

"I'm Terra, ma'am. I'm a little lost, so I'm sorry if I'm on your property."

"Stand up, you don't have to bow."

He stood up. He got a better look at her. She wasn't just small, she couldn't be any older than him.

"Whoa! You own this whole forest? You're so young!"

"I don't own the forest. I just protect it."

"Really? The whole forest? You're amazing!"

"No, anyone could do it." She was quiet for a bit. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I ran away from home."

"You ran away?" She frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"My father's a jerk." 

"So you don't have a home?"

"I don't think I ever did."

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Dinner was soup. It was… a little… It was basically just water with seasoning. He enjoyed the meal though because he and Aqua were fast friends. Staying for dinner quickly turned into just staying.

During the first week of his stay she made all the food, cleaned the shack, and went off into the forest. One day while Aqua was out, Terra decided to make dinner for her. He wasn't sure what to make since it seemed Aqua only knew three recipes: oatmeal, salad, and soup. He pulled out his mom's cookbook and found they had the ingredients for fish stew, except for the fish. 

He went to fish and was able to catch enough to make the stew before Aqua got home. When she did get home, he realized he was very nervous. He'd only ever cooked for himself. What if it was actually terrible? Before he could convince her not to eat it, she tasted it.

"Wow, Terra!" She smiled, "This is delicious. I didn't know you could cook!"

And because she enjoyed it so much, he made breakfast too. And since she liked that, he made lunch until he was cooking every meal every day. And he found the more he saw her enjoy his food, the more excited he was to cook every day. It stayed like that even when they hit the road.

_"Yea, so I guess Aqua's the reason I started loving cooking."_

"It's nice to feed others," Ven smiled. "Thanks for sharing with me."

"Of course." He pulled out Aqua's room timer. It was about time for them to head back. "It's getting late."

Ven stood up. "We should head back. We have to make dinner."

"Hold on," Terra caught Ven's arm. Ven stopped and looked at him. Terra dug into his pants pocket. "Here."

Ven examined the small book, "What's this?"

"My mom's cookbook. I want you to have it."

Ven's eyes went wide. "I couldn't---"

"It's fine. I already wrote all the recipes I like in my own cookbook."

Ven took a moment. He reached his hands out and picked it up. He held it to his chest.

"Thank you, I'll take good care of it."

"I know you will. Happy Birthday, Ven."


	2. Preparations

As soon as the playroom door shut behind Terra and Ventus, everyone started dashing around. Vanitas just watched. Apparently this was what setting up a surprise party looked like. Or maybe it was so hectic because it was so short notice.

Vanitas had seen a couple of birthday parties at the tower so far. First, there was Sora's seventh birthday in the spring. Then there was Roxas's seventh birthday last week. While Vanitas was helping Roxas and Aqua clean up after the party, Roxas had said:

"I'm glad Sora and me are both seven."

"Why's that?" Aqua smiled.

Roxas poured a dustpan full of confetti into a bucket. "It's annoying when he's older than me."

Aqua laughed.

"Yea," Vanitas finished pulling down the streamers, "it'll be really annoying next week."

"How so?" Aqua floated by, sweeping.

"Ventus will be thirteen."

They both froze and stared at him.

"What?"

"Ven's birthday is next week?!" Roxas knocked over the bucket of confetti with his tail. It hit the ground and cracked. Confetti flew everywhere.

"Yea." Vanitas examined the bucket. It could probably be repaired.

"Vanitas!" Aqua flew up to him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I just did."

"Vanitas," Aqua squished his face in her palms, "it'll be Ven's first birthday celebration at the tower."

"It'll be his first birthday celebration ever."

Then there was this whole commotion about throwing Ventus a party. 

Now everyone was running around like there were wasps chasing them. Everyone except Vanitas, watching from the top of the stairs, and Sora, crying at the bottom of the stairs.

Vanitas tried to ignore the sobs, but when he couldn't he approached him.

"What's the deal?"

Sora looked up at him, tears streaming down his face, snot doing the same. "I don't have a present for Ven!"

"He'll like whatever."

"I don't want him to  _ like _ it," Sora stood up. "I want him to  _ love  _ it!"

Vanitas sighed. Why did everyone here care so much about every little thing?

"You know everything about Ven, right?"

"Everything?" Vanitas made a face. Is that how they thought of him and Ventus? That they were information banks of each other?

"You know what he likes, right?"

"I thought you wanted him to love it."

"You know what I mean!" Sora pouted.

"Do I?"

"Ven's favorite stuff!"

"Hmm…"

"Vanitas!"

"Fine." Vanitas got out a handkerchief and wiped all the gross stuff off Sora's face. "Ventus's favorite things… He likes books."

Sora looked unimpressed.

"And he likes cooking."

"Everyone knows that."

"It's not my fault he's an open book," Vanitas sat on the steps. He put his head against the wall. He thought for a bit. "He likes rarities."

"Rarities?" Sora moved in closer, "Like what?"

"I don't know. He's a bird. He likes junk." Vanitas crossed his arms. Sora looked at him expectantly. Vanitas sighed. "Rarities, Sora, things that are hard to find. Things that are pretty. Things that are one of a kind. He likes stuff like that."

Sora jumped up so fast that he nearly headbutted Vanitas.

"I got it!" He bolted up the stairs. "Come on!"

Vanitas sighed and followed. By the time he caught up with Sora, Sora was already ransacking his room. He pulled a bag out from one of his drawers and dumped it out. Shells and colorful rocks scattered across the floor.

"What's all this?" Vanitas crouched down to look at the mess.

"My rock collection."

"You have a rock collection, too?" Vanitas thought only Aqua collected rocks.

"Yea!" Sora smiled, "Just like Master Aqua's."

Ah. That made sense.

"So, you're giving Ven a rock?"

"Not just a rock," Sora sifted through them until he found what he was looking for. He picked it up then jumped up. "Come on!" He ran out and started up the stairs.

Vanitas followed.

Sora's next stop was Aqua and Terra's room. He was standing on a chair in front of a workbench when Vanitas arrived. Vanitas watched as Sora looked through several different rolls of string. He selected one, jumped down then ran up to Vanitas. He wrapped the string around Vanitas's wrist several times, then seemingly satisfied, snipped it with his claws.

"Okay, thanks," and Sora ran out.

Vanitas shook his head. 

He flew back to the top of the stairs. How would Ventus feel about all of this? He'd never had a party thrown for him and presents were basically a foreign concept.

Vanitas swung his feet as he listened to the sounds of everyone decorating.

He hoped Ven would like it.


	3. Presents!

Why did Terra know his birthday? 

It wasn't a secret or anything, but he was sure he hadn't mentioned it. The only person who knew about his birthday was Vanitas. Vanitas and Terra didn't talk much, so maybe Vanitas had mentioned it to Aqua. 

Why though?

Ven examined Terra's mom's cookbook as he pondered. It was weathered with a soft outer cover. The pages inside had yellowed with time. The handwriting was delicate and it danced around the pages. There were notes and comments around the different recipes.

What had Ven done to get his hands on such a treasure?

He wasn't sure, but he would take care of it.

When they arrived back at the playroom door, it was already getting dark. Hopefully, Terra had a plan for the fish. Terra stepped to the side as he opened the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone was standing at the entrance, "Happy Birthday, Ven!"

"Surprise?" What surprise? Why was everyone standing at the door?

"It's a surprise birthday party," he heard Vanitas say from somewhere further back.

"A party?" Ven looked at Terra, "for me?"

Terra nodded.

Ven looked back at everyone, "Thank you!"

They ushered him in. Terra separated from the group to start dinner. Aqua led the party through all sorts of games. Ven tried not to win too many games, so the kids could get the prizes. Vanitas pretty much just sat in the corner and watched the whole time. That seemed to be his habit with parties.

When the games were over they had dinner. It was a fish pot pie. Ven was a big fan of pot pie. Maybe that was the reason they were having it. It was warm and tasty.

After dinner, they brought out a cake that Terra had made at some point. How hadn't Ven noticed him making it? The icing was fluffy and the cake was soft.

After the cake, everybody brought in gifts. Yen Sid gave him a small magic crystal on a necklace.

"You cannot do much with it now," Yen Sid sat at the other end of the table, "but if you are diligent you can grow it."

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid." Ven put the necklace on.

Next were Aqua and Namine. They gave him a white hand-sewn apron with green feathers embroidered on it.

"We thought you could use one of your own," Aqua smiled.

"Thank you," he hugged it to his chest.

Roxas and Xion gave him a whetstone.

"To sharpen your knives," Xion smiled.

"So you can be the most dangerous chef in the world!" Roxas threw his hands up.

Ven smiled. "I'll be sure to use it."

Sora walked up next. His present was wrapped in paper. Ven was careful as he opened it. It was a bracelet. Strong brown string was braided together with small seashells beaded throughout. At the center of the bracelet was a see-through green stone.

"It's sea glass," Sora pointed at it. "I found it on the beach."

"Sea glass…" Ven had never seen it before. "Did you make this?"

"Yea," Sora smiled, "do you like it?"

"I love it," he smiled.

"Yay!" Sora hugged him.

Ven arranged all his gifts on the table. "These are all so lovely."

Aqua came in pushing Vanitas forward. He was holding a flat, rectangular box to his chest. "One more," she announced.

Vanitas arrived at Ven. "Here," he shoved the box at him. "Don't expect much."

Ven opened the box. There was a green book with a softcover. The pages were blank. Ven leafed through it.

"It's for you to write down recipes and stuff."

"A cookbook?"

Vanitas shrugged.

Ven smiled. He was about to put the book back, but noticed something else wrapped in paper. Ven sat the book aside and picked it up. He unwrapped it. It was a fountain pen.

Back when they lived in the castle, Ven had a fountain pen he always used. He took it everywhere. It got broken during one of their Master's punishments. Ven couldn't figure out how to fix it. The pieces were still in his room.

This one looked very similar to that.

"Where did you get this?"

"I bought them in town." Vanitas didn't look at him. "If you don't like them, you can trade---"

Ven jumped up and hugged him. "It's perfect!"

Vanitas seemed like he was trying to say something, but no words formed. He pulled away, red-faced. He took several steps back from Ven, tripping over one of the chairs. 

"Vanitas!" Ven ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

He flew off.

Ven stood there for a moment. What was that?

Oh. Was it the hug?

When he thought about it, he wasn't sure he'd ever hugged Vanitas before. He wasn't sure anyone had hugged Vanitas before. Ven had gotten so used to Sora's hugs that he hadn't even considered it might make Vanitas uncomfortable to do the same.

"I'll talk to him," Aqua turned away.

"It's okay, I'll talk to him." He gathered all his gifts together. 

Ven put all his gifts away, careful to find the perfect spot. Then he got ready for bed. It seemed like it'd been long enough, so he went to Vanitas's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey," Ven waved.

Vanitas was in his bed. He had his knees pulled to his chest.

"So," Ven sat on the opposite end of the bed, "this whole party was because of you, right?"

"I guess."

"I'm really happy." Ven leaned on the wall, "Thank you."

"It wasn't on purpose."

"I'm still happy," Ven smiled, "sorry for putting you on the spot though. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's whatever."

"I won't hug you anymore if you didn't like it."

Vanitas was quiet. "It's not like I hated it."

Oh. Really!?

"Then can I hug you again?"

"I guess." Vanitas looked away but opened up his posture.

Ven threw his arms around Vanitas. He pulled Vanitas into his chest then rested his head on his. Vanitas didn't hug back, but let himself soften against Ven. Ven wanted to hug him tighter, but couldn't risk scaring him off. Months ago, something like this was unimaginable. Now, they were friends, best friends! And now they could hug. Ven wanted this moment to last. Eventually and reluctantly, Ven released him and pulled away.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Can I sleep in here?"

"You're thirteen! Sleep in your own bed."

"But it's my birthday," Ven did his best pout, mimicking Sora.

Vanitas rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever."

Ven got comfortable. Vanitas laid with him. Ven hugged him as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we end Ven's birthday!
> 
> The next update is in a couple of weeks and will be the first story in fall.
> 
> I hope you'll all like it!

**Author's Note:**

> It's only been like a month since the last time I posted, but I feel like it's been 5 whole years. Anyone else feel that? lol
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this three day special about Ven's birthday. Thanks for reading it!


End file.
